Link Us
by DeepBlueInk
Summary: Age is not the only thing that England, their "older" brother, can't understand. Slight UK/US; brotherly Canada/US.


**A/N I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Nor do I own any of its characters…(c) to Hidekazu Himaruya.**

"You insufferable, rude, clumsy, juvenile-"

"Hey!"

"Calling me childish _and_ spilling coffee on my jumper in front of the bloody _queen_! " The leather squeaked as England plopped back into it. "'It would be my pleasure to have the lad visit'," England groaned. "I'm sure you'd be delighted to see the outrageous little devil child. What made you think you had the right to belittle me so, damned git?"

America gazed at England for a while, then looked back to his palms.

While waiting for the brat to reply, something caught England's eye. It was a feather, floating immaterially next to America's head. A rather nice one, in fact; a soft red with a bone shaft, dangling by crimson thread on the back of the United States' hair. The two were just close enough on the couch chairs for England to reach out and grab the twitching thing…

"You wouldn't get it."

England snapped his hand back. "I beg your pardon?", he sputtered. To his surprise, America had blown something from his hand to the floor. "What do you mean, I wouldn't get it?"

The feather flew from America's hand to the dimly lit floor. Every stroke of down fluttered in the sweet window breeze, growing brighter and brighter in the white-early sun.

In the kitchen Canada hummed. He picked up a slice of apple, thoughtfully munching on it as he listened to the angry snarls drifting in from the living room.

* * *

"O Canada…" he murmured.

* * *

_The wolf is conceited. _

* * *

"There are some things you just can't understand, Artie."

"What in sane hell are you talking about?" England snapped. "Surely I can understand what you, of all moronic people, can!"

_

* * *

_

Once, he was chasing a rabbit.

* * *

"Moron? At least _I_ get what I get!"

"Then _explain_ to me, oh brilliant one, what ingenious thought have you 'got'?", England jeered.

Canada closed his eyes. 'Maybe it'd be a good time to calm them down,' he grimaced.

* * *

_He ran quickly, but did not catch it. He ran up to the summit of that mountain, but could not catch it._

That strange smile was still bright on America's face; and, loathe as he was to admit it, England was itchingly curious.

"Really, America," England worried, leaning forward on his elbows. "What is up with you?"

"He punched me!," America whined.

'…I should have separated them, after all', Canada groaned inwardly. He rubbed the back of his head in exasperation, taking care not to dislodge the blue hangings tied to his hair. "Al, changing the subject to his eyebrows usually doesn't help any..."

America's face darkened. "He deserved it."

Canada's mouth quirked. "And you probably deserved that punch, too."

America pouted, sticking out his lower lip. "He just doesn't get it, though. Calling me a kid like that." He scuffed dirt onto his shoe. "He doesn't get it at all, that high and mighty old man."

And then Alfred was grinning at Matthew, rusty feathers trailing from his hair, and Canada was smiling back at America as dusky feathers flickered against his own ear. They sat companionably under the awakening Californian sky, eating the soft, sweet apple pie as they waited for Arthur's return from the "water closet".

(*)

_I will never forget that._

* * *

**A/N:** My first Hetalia story! It's kind of strange and oddly written, but I hoped you Hetalia fans out there liked it. I'm planning to make two multi-chapter stories for Spain/Romano and US/UK later on, but only Link What We Remember will be here, for now.

To be honest, I dislike the way that the other "older" countries regard the Americas as young nations, even though they have had history and ways of life even before the colonization. Or, it's more like how I dislike how older people can disregard children as less than they are themselves. I originally had the idea solely for the United States of America, but…Canada is too awesome to be left out. And, while I'm aware that neither the rest of the Americas nor France (an important person in Canada's life) are mentioned, I just decided that it would only be the twins included here.

…Also…I'm too lazy to include Francis right now. I don't want to scramble everything up by adding France somewhere randomly in the middle.

The song Canada was singing is an Inuit song written by Rasmussen, called "Song of the Wolverine to the Wolf". Here are the actual lyrics, courtesy of Google:

_Amaruli pivagaqluni  
Ukaliqli malikalauramiuk  
Angungikali  
Ivnaup angina qanganut  
Majuraqtuqangmat  
Angungikali  
Piugungikiga_

(http : / cjtm. icaap. org / content / 1 / v 1art2. html - remove the spaces.)

Thanks for reading (and for those who have) and favoriting!


End file.
